Suicide rates increase with age, and adults 65+ have the highest rate of completed suicide. Risk factors include depression, social isolation, physical illness, and hopelessness. Of completed elder suicides, 70 percent had a medical appointment within 30 days of death. This multimedia campaign aims to encourage detection of older people at risk of suicide, and to educate and motivate them and their caregivers to seek treatment. This campaign (video, companion booklet, web module) targets older adults, caregivers (including adult children), and health professionals. Health Belief Model and Transtheoretical Model will guide research. In Phase I researchers will use qualitative methods to determine content and test its validity. Researchers will interview experts (including advisors), older adults, and caregivers to collect data, and then they will analyze interview content and generate creative plans for the materials. Advisors will review creative plans, which will then be revised, then qualitatively tested with focus groups of older adults, caregivers, and health professionals. Testing ensures materials inform and motivate target audiences. In Phase II, we will fully produce the video, booklet, and web module based on concepts validated in Phase I. This campaign is innovative because it addresses suicide and its risk factors in older adults, using documentary models of diagnosis and treatment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The completed video, booklet, and web module will be distributed through physicians, mental health professionals, senior centers, assisted living facilities, and other organizations that serve older adults and their caregivers. The video will be reedited for broadcast. State of the Art has successfully marketed other patient education materials to these markets and has existing relationships to assist in marketing this project.